Industrial process control and automation systems are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of control and automation systems routinely include process controllers and field devices like sensors and actuators. Some of the process controllers typically receive measurements from the sensors and generate control signals for the actuators. Model-based industrial process controllers are one type of process controller routinely used to control the operations of industrial processes. Model-based process controllers typically use one or more models to mathematically represent how one or more properties within an industrial process respond to changes made to the industrial process.